Who Kissed?
by Zhang Yi Zhi
Summary: KRAY/FANXING/KRISLAY/WUZHANG/ [Squel Just To Him] "Aku yakin melihat hantu kemarin… Hantu-hantu itu bahkan berciuman di ruang tengah semalam. Apa mungkin hantu bisa berciuman?" gumam Luhan sebelum membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya kembali.


**Who Kissed?**

**KRAY / FANXING**

**Romance / Fluffy / Oneshot**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini lanjutan dari ****Just To Him****, ditulis setelah melihat China Love Big Concert dengan 12 member Exo**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek mata perlahan. Rambut kusut dan wajah orang baru bangun tidur terlihat jelas padanya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki imut itu tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dengan cepat dan melihat teman sekamarnya, Lay masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Luhan cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri Lay, naik ke ranjang laki-laki manis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Yixing, wake up! Zhang Yixing bangun!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay dengan suara parau masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Dorm kita berhantu!" seru Luhan berharap Lay terkejut lalu bangun. Tapi respon yang diberikan Lay tidak sesuai harapannya. Laki-laki berdimple itu tidak memberikan komentar apapun dan semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Luhan tidak menyerah, "Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja…" gumam Lay tidak terlalu jelas.

Laki-laki imut itu mendesah pelan. Ia menatap kesal Lay yang enggan bangun. Luhan yakin kalau ia melihat sesuatu semalam. Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lay sambil menggerutu.

"Aku yakin melihat hantu kemarin… Hantu-hantu itu bahkan berciuman di ruang tengah semalam. Apa mungkin hantu bisa berciuman?" gumam Luhan sebelum membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya kembali.

SET

Lay terbelak dan tubuhnya otomatis bangun. Ia seperti kena serangan jantung saat mendengar gerutuan luhan.

Berciuman…?

Semalam…?

Di ruang tengah…?

Sontak Lay menarik bantalnya, mencari dimana ponselnya berada. Setelah menemukan benda itu, ia langsung menelepon seseorang.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cukup tenang untuk member Exo M. Mereka baru ada jadwal setelah makan siang nanti jadi pagi ini mereka hanya akan berlatih di studio. Chen terlihat sedang memasak nasi dan ramyeon dalam waktu bersamaan sementara Kris duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"Oh, Luhan Hyung kau sudah bangun?" sapa Chen begitu melihat luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya, di sebelah Kris. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepala pada lengannya yang bertumpu di meja. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kris di atas meja bergetar saat ia akan meminum susunya. Ia sedikit heran melihat nama yang berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris lalu perlahan menyesap susu coklatnya.

"Luhan melihat kita berciumaaan!" pekik penelepon di seberang.

BRUUUSSFFHH…

"YAA! Kenapa kau menyemburkannya?" bentak Luhan kesal sementara Kris sedang terbatuk-batuk parah.

"Waegeure?" tanya Chen bingung.

Kris hanya menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya, tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kris berbisik saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Lu-luhan melihat kita, tidak, bukan begitu… dia melihat tapi tidak melihat…"

Kris mengernyit mendengar suara kacau itu, "Yixing tenanglah… Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Luhan melihat kita berciuman semalam. Tapi dia tidak melihat kita, bukan bukan, dia tidak tau kalau itu kita. Dia mengira kita adalah hantu. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang mengantuk jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kris terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sekarang dengarkan aku. Bersikap seperti biasanya dan berpura-pura kau tidak tau apapun. Nanti dia akan lupa sendiri."

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"Lakukan saja apa kataku!"

"Baiklah…"

Kris mematikan sambungan telepon lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantong celana pendeknya. Ia mengatur dirinya sejenak sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ayolah Chen… Aku tidak berbohong…" kata Luhan sedikit merengek saat Kris kembali duduk di kursi makan sambil membersihkan semburan susunya di meja dengan tissue.

"Hyung, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku tidak percaya dengan hantu seumur hidupku. Kau pasti hanya bermimpi!" saut Chen yang kini sedang memakan ramyeonnya di meja makan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Percuma saja bertanya pada Chen. Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya hingga menghadap Kris. Matanya menatap Kris yang sibuk mengelap meja dengan tissue. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Kalau yang dilihatnya bukan hantu, lalu apakah mereka manusia? Dan tidak ada manusia di tempat ini selain membernya sendiri. Luhan tiba-tiba tersentak sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkinkah… diantara mereka ada yang terlibat hubungan itu? Luhan sangat yakin kalau hal itu bukan mimpi. Laki- laki itu menatap Kris lagi, lalu beralih pada Chen. Mungkinkah salah satu di antara mereka? Atau malah kedua orang yang dihadapannya saat ini?

Hanya Kris, Yixing, author dan readers yang tau #plak

**.**

**.**

"Kita tidak boleh berdua saja!"

"What?" tanya Kris bingung saat mendengar kata Lay. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruang tunggu saat ini, menghabiskan waktu break yang hanya sepuluh menit.

"Kita harus menjaga jarak sebulan ke depan! _No touch and no kiss,_ Wu Yi Fan. Kita harus memastikan Luhan benar-benar melupakan hal itu."

"But Yixing_"

Kalimat Kris terpotong saat pintu ruang tunggu terbuka. Manager mereka melogokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, memberitau mereka untuk segera keluar karena acara interview akan segera di mulai.

"_No but_, Kris. _Please_," jawab Yixing sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan untuk keluar ruangan, menyusul manager mereka.

"Haaarrghh… Luhan sialan!" erang Kris frustasi.

**.**

**Who Kissed?**

**Kray / Fanxing**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Jangan heran saat melihat pasangan Kray, Fanxing atau Krislay tampak sedang berjauh-jauhan saat dibandara ataupun di variety show. Karena itu adalah masa-masa terberat untuk seorang Kris Wu yang dilarang berdekatan dengan Yixing-nya. Dibalik tampang polos dan tenangnya seorang Zhang Yixing, ternyata terdapat hati yang kejam menurut Kris. Bagaimana bisa Yixing akan menambah waktunya menjadi dua bulan kalau ia melanggar untuk tidak berdekatan. Haah… Akibat frustasinya itulah ia selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Zitao yang terlalu mudah terpancing untuk berdebat dengannya. Jadi, bisa kalian simpulkan siapa yang lebih kekanak-kanakkan. Kris atau Tao?

'_Lay, kau harus memilih salah satu member untuk melakukan hukuman denganmu!' kata MC Ma Song._

'_Aku?' Lay melihat sekitarnya lalu menunjuk salah satu member, 'Sehun'_

_Tanpa tau apa-apa, Sehun melangkah mendekati Lay. Laki-laki china itu mengambil sebatang coklat lalu memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun memakan ujungnya dan lay memakan ujung satunya. Mereka melakukannya terlalu cepat seolah sangat bernafsu pada coklat itu. _

'_HAAAAAARRRRGH….' Teriak MC Ma Song. Aturannya harus ada coklat yang tersisa. Tetapi mereka memakan semuanya hingga bibir mereka saling menempel. ' Tidak ada sisa? Tidak ada? Tujuan dari game ini bukan untuk kalian berciuman. Kalian harus menyisakan coklatnya dua centimeter._

_Lay tertawa pelan, 'Terlalu cepat…' ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah polos tidak tau-menau._

BRAAAK…

Kris membanting jaketnya dengan kesal ke sofa. Ia berkali-kali harus menghela nafas untuk menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan. Sialnya setiap mengingat adegan itu, kepalanya terasa ingin meledak. Mereka diminta tampil kembali di China Love Big Concert lengkap dengan dua belas member, tapi kenapa acara itu seolah menjadi acara sial dalam hidupnya?

**.**

**Who Kissed?**

**Kray / Fanxing**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, Luhan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi matanya tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik member lain. Chen dan Xiumin tidak ada yang aneh. Tao dan Kris masih tetap sama, selalu berdebat. Dan Lay, teman kamarnya itu juga tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin ia memang hanya bermimpi?

Laki-laki imut itu mendesah pelan. Ia berjalan memasuki rest room untuk beristirahat saat member lain sedang makan. Ruangan itu terbagi dua yang hanya dipisahkan oleh skat kaca yang dari sisi luar berfungsi sebagai cermin, sementara sisi dalam berfungsi sebagai kaca polos yang tembus pandang. Luhan memilih ruangan paling dalam dan tidur di sofanya. Ia sudah berpesan pada Xiumin untuk menelponnya saat acara akan dimulai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Luhan yang terpejam, terbuka lagi saat mendengar suara berisik itu. Laki-laki itu beranjak bangun hingga duduk di sofa. Ia mengernyit heran melihat Kris dan Lay yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Ah… mereka pasti tidak melihatnya, karena bagian luar kaca berfungsi sebagai cermin.

"Kris, kita harus kembali!" pinta Lay dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku!" jawab Kris masih menahan lengan Lay.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan sehun?"

"Apa?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Apa kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" teriak Kris marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!" balas Lay kesal.

"Kau terlihat selalu dekat dengan Sehun dan di acara itu kalian bahkan berciuman!"

"Itu hanya hukuman dan tidak sengaja!"

"Kau hanya beralasan!" teriak Kris.

Luhan melebarkan mulutnya. Ia belum pernah melihat Kris semarah itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"Apa kau pikir aku sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Lay yang juga mulai marah.

"Kau melarangku untuk menciummu tapi kau mencium laki-laki lain! Kau pikir bagaimana aku saat melihatnya?" bentak Kris.

Bibir Lay terkatup rapat. Ia hanya menatap marah Kris, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Akhirnya, laki-laki itu menghempaskan tangan Kris lalu berbalik pergi.

SET

Bruuk…

"Mmmfft…"

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Lay terdorong hingga membentur dinding bersamaan dengan bibir lembut yang melumat bibirnya. Kris menciumnya dalam dan sedikit memaksa. Ia tidak membiarkan tubuh Lay bergerak. Aneh, padahal Lay bisa lebih kuat dari Kris. Tapi dalam situasi ini, Lay bahkan tidak mampu menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir.

"Mmff… Kr-ish…mm…"

Jujur saja, ia merindukan ciuman Kris yang seperti ini. Ia merindukan pelukan laki-laki itu. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Dan lumatan Kris kali ini sudah meruntuhkannya. Lumatan dan hisapan laki-laki tampan itu selalu dapat membuatnya mabuk. Oh… Sekarang ia baru sadar betapa ia merindukan bibir lembut itu.

Lay tidak memberontak lagi. Ia mulai membalas lumatan Kris sama dalamnya, membuat desahan-desahan lolos dari bibir mereka berdua. Perlahan, ciuman Kris melambat hingga berubah menjadi kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"_Do you know how much I miss you_…?" bisik Kris di sela-sela kecupannya.

"_I miss you too_… Mmhh…" balas Lay tersengal.

Kris akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan ciumannya lalu memeluk tubuh Lay. Mendekapnya, menyesap aroma lembut laki-laki berdimple itu. Ia selalu suka dengan kehangatan ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kris…"

"Hmm?"

"Kita harus kembali…"

Dengan berat hati kris melepas pelukannya, "Baiklah… Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusulmu."

"Mmm," Lay mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Kris singkat, "_Dui bu qi_…" (maaf)

Kris mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap Lay keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Menengadahkan kepala sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali. Bibirnya tersenyum saat mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ah… Modnya sudah kembali sekarang. Satu ciuman dari Lay sudah mengobati semuanya. laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan seseorang yang masih membeku dengan mulut ternganga di sana. Xi Luhan, sepertinya sudah terkena serangan jantung.

**.**

**Who Kissed?**

**Kray / Fanxing**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Kita terpaksa menginap di hotel malam ini, besok pagi kita baru kembali ke Beijing!" kata manager sambil menyerahkan beberapa kunci pada member Exo.

"Chen ah, aku tidur denganmu malam ini!" kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, biar Yixing Hyung tidur dengan Duizang," jawab Chen.

Luhan menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kris sementara Yixing seperti biasa, tidak terbaca. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Luhan melambatkan langkah kakinya, membiarkan yang lain berjalan lebih dulu hingga ia sejajar dengan Kris.

"Jangan macam-macam pada Yixing. Kalau aku melihatnya tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi, kau akan mati! _Just kiss and sleep, ok?!"_

Kris sontak berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Luhan yang tetap melangkah santai meninggalkannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia tau tentang hubungannya dengan Yixing? Apakah member lain juga? Tidak… Luhan bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kata-kata. Kris mendesah pelan, kali ini Xi Luhan, lalu siapa lagi yang akan tau rahasia mereka? Chen? Xiumin? Atau Tao?

Kali ini hanya Tuhan yang tau…

**.**

**Who Kissed?**

**Kray / Fanxing**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**FIN**


End file.
